


Different shapes of love.

by Glandire



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Happy, Short, Sweet, V-Day, Valentines 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glandire/pseuds/Glandire
Summary: They all had a bit different kind of love...





	Different shapes of love.

Ernol

"Is that me?" She asks in surprised, happy voice.  
He jumps, drops his pencils, panic in his eyes.  
She was not supposed to see it.  
"No... Yes... Ah. God damn it." He hides face, flushed, embarrassed.  
She laughs. And kisses his temple.  
"I love, how you see me."  
He smiles.

Duliae

He chose the finest gifts, to make up for his long absence.  
A true chandler.  
Worried, despite himself, that it won't be enough.   
She surprises him, not caring for trinkets.  
He gets the finest gift himself, when she smiles, simply happy to have him back.  
That's why he loves her.

Lacey

Her leg hurts, yet, she tries to hide it.  
But his sharp eyes are always following her frame, so he knows right away.  
He lifts her up, irritated.  
Why didn't she tell him?  
"Put me down, I'm fine"  
"No. You're slowing us down..."  
That's his excuse, but she knows better.

Haron

He had it all planned, a perfect day.  
Excited, not paying attention, he slips.  
The cake is ruined, his shirt is a mess.  
He frowns, frustrated.  
But then she starts laughing.  
So beautiful and radiant.  
She turns a disaster into precious memory of her smiling face.  
He steals a kiss.

Vadeyn 

She looks so happy, joking and laughing with street merchant.  
Her eyes sparkling with joy.  
He feels insecure.  
She reads him like an open book, touches his face.  
"I love you."  
His heart fills with warmth and joy.  
He hugs her and buries his face in her hair.  
"Thank you."

Rylen

She's always listening.  
Her eyes full of honest interest.  
"Please, tell me more!"  
There's no more time. He needs to get back.  
She looks sad, his heart is heavy.  
She waves him goodbye.  
Ah, next time, for sure, he'll ask.  
"Would you like to become a part of my adventure?"

**Author's Note:**

> So. It was kind of like a v-day challenge.  
> Each micro-story is 50 words long.  
> Includes story for every love interest from Ebon Light + bonus pirate, cause why not.  
> Enjoy~
> 
> Inspired by Mim and Eri.


End file.
